RWBY A Rising
by KiboyIX
Summary: Ezeckiel's heart pounds as he enters the school's boundry. With Silver, Alice, and Yi, can they settle down in time before the worst rolls around?
1. C1 - Not Much Chance For Survival

**Chapter 1 - Not much chance of survival**

 _Beacon Academy, 8:43 PM Monday._

I withdrew in a deep breath before i dove into my paper. Thoughts already sorted out within the depths of my brain, i sighed out, and started to write what was going to be my longest journal prompt ever.

 _Another long day writes it's name in the books of my life. What else shall encounter within this messy globe? Today was a handful, but somehow, it settled out in the end. Mr. Ozpin made a brief speech about our time here, and tomorrow, we'll go on our first quest. Find a chess piece, get the hell out of here._

 _I had time to look around the school for some people to group up with. Nevermind that, everyone was already sorted out. Yet again, i was left alone for a moment of time, before i ran into a scene in the courtyard._

" _What the hell we're you thinking?" A girl in a white skirt screamed at a girl in red. There was a crater in the ground, a small explosion had occurred without me noticing apparently..._

 _Immediately uninterested, I turned myself towards the front of the school, and made my way towards the front entrance._

 _I was met with a group to Mr. Ozpin, who is the head director of the school. He gave a speech about our time and how we will inevitably go through bumps throughout our school years. My heart sank as he went on with his rough but true speech. It was odd enough to ring a bell to my head, which never happens because I barely pay attention._

 _I don't even know how I ended up here in the first place. I was one of the luckiest plucked out of my school to get a scholarship because I stunned a high end student in my school being clever._

 _Otherwise, i took the offer and now i'm here, stuck in a room full of unwanteds. Nevermind the long journal, I need to go to sleep…_

Placing my pencil down, a girl with a bow spotted me as i placed down my pencil. Her bow twitched oddly, but then she was then caught off guard suddenly by a pair of obnoxious students. It was the people who were causing a scene in the courtyard earlier.

I sighed, slipping into my sleeping bag as the argument went on for at least 5 minutes, until i felt it die down, setting me off into a deep slumber.

 _Beacon Academy, 7:15 AM_

Letting out a groan, I unzipped my sleeping bag to find a crowd of student lying flat on the floor. No one has yet awoken. Is it early?

I unzipped my backpack to get my clothes and toothbrush out. Stretching for one last time, I then tiptoed my way around other people to get myself into the public bathroom near the lockers.

I entered the bathroom. There was one person in the corner asleep with his face on his knees. It seemed like he went through a tough first day. Wait a moment, is that ears on his head? Poor kid, got made fun of because he was a faunus. It's sad we have racism still roaming around the world today. We're only separated because our attributes.

As i turned on the sink, his ears twitched immediately. He picked his head up, shifting his eyes, locking them on me. He gasped, flinching to stand up. "Mmph~" He grunted as he attempted to come up with a reason he was sleeping there, but failed to do so. He sighed in defeat, slouching himself to make his way awkwardly out of the bathroom. He picked up his two knives, and headed out.

Eager to talk to someone to group up with, I need to come up with a lie to talk to this person. His knives would do the trick. Hopefully if i ask him about it, he won't go full-on-geek with me. Taking out my toothpaste, i asked him a question. "What type of knives are those?"

He stopped at the exit of the door. He turned his head around, "Why do you ask?" His deep tone voice took shivers down my spine.

"Sorry…" I turned towards him as i scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Just asking."

He lightened up my mood at my nervous scratch. He was aggressive towards me, but knew what he saw and changed it.

"What type of faunus are you?" I asked bluntly.

"Wolf faunus." He flattened his ears on the question.

"Sorry if i'm asking pushy and common questions." I started to brush my teeth.

He shrugged, "It's fine. You're the first person i've actually had a decent conversation with."

I nodded, spitting out my paste and rinsing out my mouth. "It must be tough being a faunus."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Wanna team up for later?" I asked, taking my backpack into the stall and peaking out for his response.

He was hesitant with his response, "S-Sure… I guess."

"Alright sweet!" I smiled. This was definitely a relief to have someone to hangout with. Someone who's gone through worse than what i've had.

I unzipped my clothes, but as I was undressing, he slipped the toothbrush under the stall. "Thanks man!"

"No problem." He replied. "What's your name?"

"Ezeckiel Reyes." I replied, slipping into my normal clothes.

"Alright." He accepted. "My names Silver Galvestine."

I opened the stall as his ears jolted upwards. "Welcome to the team."

He smiled happily for the first time, "Thanks."

 _Beacon Academy, 8:45 PM_

Silver was definitely an interesting person. He's lived on the faunus island only for about 8 years, and finally managed to get a hold of himself by slipping past guards and forging up a fake document to slide himself into the school so he could get a job. He was definitely talented, using lessons he's learned from his relatives to slip around fast. He did know the basics of fighting with semblance on, using the lessons snuck in from other students and teachers. He hid himself under a small black arctic hat, reminding me of his wolf faunus genes. His hat slipped off of himself, causing a scene in the other side of school.

"Damn that sucks…" I said as we talked quietly in the hallways. We were making our way through the maze to get into the lunchroom to get our breakfast.

"What's your weapons?" Silver asked me, searching around for anything.

"It's in my bag." I said, shuffling my backpack. "It's a longsword."

"Oh, so you have that type of backpack?" Silver asked.

"Yep, it's deep." I said. "I've snuck in many things in it."

"Like a person?" Silver said jokingly.

"We can try…" I eyebrowed him.

"You wish…" He and I laughed as we entered the lunchroom, where there was only minimal people here. Two to be specific. They were both side by side with each other, talking casually as they went along. We grabbed our breakfast from the lunch line, and took the table next to the pair. They glared at us as we looked at them. One of the pair gave small handwave to us. They were two girls, one with white hair and another one with black hair. They were somehow, taller than us. Although both Silver and I aren't into dating, we would definitely not be able to date them what's-so-ever.

"Wanna scoot over to our table?" The white haired girl asked.

Silver and I looked at each other, then shrugged. We got up from our spot and brought our breakfast to their area.

"Hello!" I said as I greeted myself.

"Hey." The girl in white hair offered a hand to shake. I gladly accepted it. "My name is Alice Ekert."

"Weren't you the faunus in the corner getting pummeled?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Uhm…" Silver said uncomfortably.

"No worries." She offered her hand to shake. "Sorry I didn't come to help. It must suck being a faunus."

"Meh." Silver shrugged, "It's alright." He smiled, shaking the girl's hand.

"My name is Yi Ralph." She said "Two letters, simple as it is."

"Seems complicated." I joked.

"Heh, It's backstory is." She replied.

Alice brought up a question, "What schools do you come from?"

"Intel Academy." Yi said smirking.

"Was I asking you?" Alice growled.

"Byte National." Silver said.

I started to sweat. I need to come up with a name. "Circle City High." The town I saw from across the school I was taught at.

"Mmm... I was taught at Mistral Academy." Alice said.

"WHAT?!" Silver screamed up, probably waking up half of the school. Slapping his hands over his mouth, he calmed down and sat back down. "Sorry…"

"Heh, it's fine." Alice said. "I didn't belong anyway. Bitch girl came along and basically stunned the academy in place."

Yi que'd with a question, "And who is this bitch girl again?"

"Weiss Schnee…" Alice rolled her eyes. "She was the top notch student, daughter of the Schnee dust company."

" _You indecent.. DOLT!" Her voice rang in my head as she yelled at the girl in red._

My mind flashed back to the girl in white with the Schnee Dust company symbol screaming at the innocent girl. "Ohh… Was she the one on the court yard causing a scene?"

"Yeah." Alice said. "Good thing she didn't notice me."

Just then, the speakers rung open, "All the students arrive to the front court yard for group assignments at 11:00 PM. Again, all the students arrive to the front court yard for group assignments at 11:00 PM. Thank you!" Click…

There was a moment of silence as we ate our breakfast. "What time is it?" I asked.

Yi flipped up her scroll, "It's 9:01 PM."

"We have a couple of hours." Silver said.

"Let's head out early just incase." Alice said, picking up her tray and dumping the contents in the trash can. "It's better if we arrive there early than never."

Silver thought about being around a crowd of people, and thought otherwise. "Yeah, you're right."

 _The Courtyard, 9:12 PM_

We opened the doors to see various types of aircraft on the launch pad, and still more diving in. Mr. Ozpin directing for the teachers to do some work as more aircraft landed. We walked up to Ozpin, who was watching the aircraft land.

"Oh!" Ozpin flinched. "You're here early."

"Yeah." I said. "Better to be here early than never."

"Good point." Ozpin said as he waved to a couple of teachers. "Glynda, can you come over here and direct these students?"

"Sure!" The teacher yelled as she waved to us to come to them.

We started to walk towards her, but Yi had a comment to make. "Is she wearing a bra?"

Indeed i question myself that, her sets were freely roaming around as she trotted towards us.

"Welcome to Beacon." Glynda said blandly.

"Yikes." Alice whispered to Silver.

"You four can just actually fly off to your destination now since you people are early goers." Glynda said. She found the small crater that was left yesterday, pointing her wand at it to reform its contents.

"Woah." I said in awe as the pieces pieced back together.

"Off you go." Glynda said as she walked towards Ozpin.

"Thanks…" Silver said oddly as we started to walk into the aircraft that's listed #3, "I guess?"

"Welcome aboard children." The pilot said. "Did Glynda just set you here?"

"Yep." Alice replied, obviously wanting to speak for us.

"Alright. We'll wait for the plane to fill up with more people, then we'll set off."

It was silent as we waited for people to slide themselves into a seat. 30 minutes went by slowly, and the three of Yi, Silver, and Alice slopped into a small nap. Meanwhile, I was here wide awake as I saw one of the people I saw at the schools down near Circle City.

"Zeke?" Ion asked.

"Shh…" I shushed him.

"Can't believe you actually made your way onto here…" Ion said as he smirked.

"Anything to survive." I said, not meaning to be suspicious. Silver's hat twitched as he awoken from his small nap. "Morning Silver."

"Anything to survive?" He said as he rubbed his eyes open.

"Long story." Ion and I said simultaneously.

"Ah, alright." Silver said as he leaned back onto Yi's arm, sleeping tight in a ball like a Wolf.

"Is he the wolf faunus?" Ion asked.

"Yeah." Silver said, peaking his eye open to look at Ion.

"Must suck to be one." Ion said.

"I get that a lot." Silver said as he closed his eyes.

As more and more people piled in, a handful of them recognized Silver. I sighed as he was constantly getting up to tell them that indeed he was the faunus.

Suddenly, a person with extremely large bunny ears entered the plane. It was another faunus. She was carrying a brown box alongside another person with another brown box. The door suddenly started to close as i observed the two settle into the final spots of the aircraft. We then took off, heading to the right. The windows untinted themselves, showing the terrain around us as we left for wherever the plane is taking us.

The speakers went off, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination within 20 minutes. You may roam the aircraft, but please stay seated once were under the landing process."

Almost immediately, everyone on the aircraft turned their bodies around to see the terrain around them. Some wondered off into other spots to sit by their friends, others went onto their scroll to take pictures. Silver, wandered off to the girl with the large bunny ears. He removed his hat, twitching his wolf wars for attention. The bunny girl flinched upward, and they immediately went deep into a conversation.

I observed everyone's actions on the plane like a stalker of course. Not as many rude or disrespectful people. A handful were outgoing, screwing around with their friends as we went along the ride. Within minutes of the trip, the people settled down into a calmer state, scattering the plane into groups. The ones who didn't have a group didn't look suspicious. They seemed as if they were civilized. The pairs were definitely attached to each other, relying on each other for comfort. The grouped people were in a cluster discussing friend-like topics. It was more of gossiping unsurprisingly, but the plane remained still for the rest of the ride.

I was on the side of the plane sitting opposite of Alice and Yi, who were casually talking to each other. My scroll suddenly vibrated, showing in big title letters, "NO SIGNAL". I sighed, clicking the phone into a sleep.

The pilot picked up his microphone, "Attention students, please sit in a seat as we are going to land shortly." Everyone shuffled back into the benches as the plane started a slow spin, planting itself calmly onto a cliff edge, in which we were met by Mr. Ozpin.

I blinked a couple of times. How the hell did he get here fast?

The windows tinted themselves, shading the room into a deep dark. The only lights were neon strips around the aircraft, dimming the plane in a silent mood. The back gate then dropped open, sliding out it's bridge. Sweat started to form, and the sense of suspended future, came into mind. Heart rates were definitely raised once the students slowly started to walk out of the gates. Some grabbed a hold of their partner. Others, confidently walked out. Some knew they weren't ready, but all had the confidence of breaking out of their bubble to walk out.

Silver caught up with me on the end of the bridge. Both of us nodded silently at each other, preparing for the unpredictable. We caught up with Alice and Yi, who were feet away from us. Ozpin glanced at us as we were weaving our way through the standing crowd, catching up with Yi and Alice. As soon as we grouped up, Ozpin started his speech.

"You students are now going to be put to the test within the Emerald forest. Each of your scrolls have been assigned with one simple mission. Find the relic, and bring it home." Ozpin stated. "Each one of you will be given teams, as rumored."

The crowd gave a brief discussion before Ozpin returned to talking. "Your teams will be assigned by random. Who ever you come across, will be your partner for the next four years."

Some girl screamed from the many aligned up, "WHAT?!"

"You will make your way up north following the many paths." Ozpin ignored the comment. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or else you will die." Ozpin ended his statement on a low note. "Are there any questions?"

My heart sank. We have a chance of dying, on our first day? I let out a brief sigh, looking up against the forest.

"Good." Ozpin stated. Glynda, who appeared out of nowhere, received the nod from Ozpin to set the pads up. "Align yourselves on the pad. They'll lift you up into a random position in the forest. You'll come up with your own landing strategy."

Landing strategy… No parachutes?

"Oh shit." I cursed at myself, as well as a couple others.

I stepped onto a random path. Aligning side by side with Alice and Yi, who had Silver side her as well. My heart rate exploded as Ozpin gave the nod to Glynda to set us off. The pads shook, as I stood myself straight up. Suddenly, what seemed like a bomb went off on my left end. A person was flung for what seemed like for miles. My eyes widened as he shrank to a dot size in the distance.

Silver gave me a worried look from across Yi, who was definitely prepared. Alice too was focused, looking straight ahead at the terrain. Another bomb went off, flinging a person across the horizon. Some seemed as though it was endless for them to fall, others flung only at least a -mile.

Another person was flung. I looked down, and It was the person 3 away from Silver. The next person got flung, then the next. The next person screamed unprepared as he flipped through the air. Next was Silver, who bent his knees. The pad shook below him, flinging him far and wide. He straightened himself up, saluting me as he went along his journey. As i saw him fling into the trees, Alice then suddenly flung into the distance. The wind caught her mid flight, pushing her to the right.

My heart raced as then the pad below me shuffled. I stuffed my hand in my backpack to unsheathe a longsword which had a golden handle and guards. Ozpin whispered to Glynda, who the nodded. It was then I was flung suddenly into the deep forest, which would be one of the most memorable moment of my life.

 _Arcade Fire - Neon Bible_


	2. C2 - We're Vagabonds

**Chapter 2 - We're Vagabonds**

 _Emerald Forest, 12:30 PM_

I felt weightless for a slight second before my mass arched me into the ground. Thinking of something fast, I pulled out my longsword, aiming for a tree to the right, to hook onto. I hold the sword out tight, widening my eyes to precise the aim. The sword then slaps into the branch, but instead of hooking onto the tree, it rebounces, sending me into a violent spin.

"PU-FF" I screamed as my arm flung out in a weird direction. Then I realized, i slowed myself down, sending me plummeting into the ground. With a last chance ditch effort, I spread my limbs out and hope for a wave of branches to catch me. Vision was out the door since i was spinning, so I shut my eyes for the worst. The world went dark for what seemed like for a minute, then suddenly, I slapped back first into a large branch.

Letting out a painful scream, i landed onto another wave of branches. Then, without a warning, I slapped into the ground. Rubbing my eyes open, sore and awake, i stood myself up with encouragement, and looked around just to find trees and bushes.

It was silent. No bugs rang, no birds chirped. Suddenly, a person who flung farther flung over my head. Unknown who it was, I darted to their direction. It seems like they've landed miles away from me. Enabling my semblance, my senses came to life. People were shouting all over the place left and right. Some people were definitely in danger, screaming for help. Others were just looking around for their friends.

Suddenly, caught off guard, bushes to my right shuffled, and a pair of wolf ears shuffled out. Silver's head popped out with a couple of leaves stuck onto him. "Wasup." He said calmly.

I gasped in shock. I ran upto him giving him a big hug, "Oh my god dude! You're alive!"

"Of course I am." He said casually. "Landing strategies." He waved his hand up in the air dramatically. "I knifed into a tree and climbed down from there." He looked at my state, in which was obviously in poor condition. "Yikes, what happened to you?"

"Longsword didn't go as planned." I said lifting up my golden sword, which was somehow still intact after a big blow. "Also, what would a use of a gun do?"

"Wait, you have a gun as well?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, but I keep it as a sidearm." I said. "Speaking of which, i need it." I reached for my backpack, and grabbed out another gold-themed gun.

"You're in love with gold, aren't you?" Silver tapped me on the shoulder.

"Meh." I shrugged. "Nothing too great." I grabbed out three mags, shoving them in my pocket. I took out the sidearm holder and clipped it onto my waist. "Let's head out."

"Yeah." Silver agreed, heading north. "So what happened with your landing again?"

"I clipped a tree wrong and fucked up everything." I said, sighing."

"That sucks." Silver said. "Oh by the way, I found you because of my ears."

I noticed he didn't have his hat on. "Where's your hat?"

"It's here." Silver spun around to see the hat tied onto his pants.

"Oh." I said, continuing up north.

"We can find Yi and Alice north." Silver said, twitching his ears. "I can hear them, but they're nearby a couple people."

Growls were heard behind us suddenly. "That's why I brought a long a couple friends."

I spun around to see at least three grim. "Friends?"

The grim growled as they crawled closer to us. "We can use these as distractions to the others as we find Yi and Alice. It's clever, but risky."

My heart raced as the grim pulled closer. "Risky…"

"Hurry, we barely have any time." Silver dashed forward. I hesitated, but them started to run. The grim were somehow on pace with us mazing through the forest as we dodged branches, roots, and all sorts of bushes. Suddenly, we ran into a clearing, in which there were three people standing in place, bored out of their mind.

"Ah, shit." I said to Silver.

"We ain't partnering with them." Silver said. "Watch this." Silver spun as the grim went to a holt. He pounded his hands on all four, then started to growl. His ears peaked up as I watched him go to work. He inhaled hard, then let out a cry of a wolf, which was heard around the Emerald forest.

I slapped my hands over my ears of how loud it was. The howl died down as Silver pushed himself up onto all fours. "How was that?"

"Loud." I stated blandly. I spun back around, the three people have discovered us. They started to run up to us, attempting to earn a partner. "We gotta dash left now!"

Immedietly, we went left of the clearing, leaving the three with atleast twelve grim. Screams were heard behind us as we left the clearing. "Damn…" I cursed under my breath as Silver guided me through the woods.

He then suddenly stopped feet from a girl in pink hair, "Yi."

"S-Silver?" Yi stuttered. "How- What?"

"His ears." I poked them. He slapped my hand as he growled. I flinched as i jumped up. "Eep!"

"They're sensitive…" Silver said.

"Alice is just at least a quarter of a mile from here." Silver said. My senses picked her up from the right. As soon as i realized it, Silver already had dashed off. I looked at Yi, who looked in perfect condition.

I then started to run towards Silver, "Hurry before we loose Silver!"

"Got it!" Yi dashed of beside me.

Silver wasn't as fast as i thought. We caught up to him within a few minutes of running, "Alice is going to be to the rig-"

BAM- Silver slammed right into a person who let out a painful cry. "AH-"

It was Alice, who had her clothing ruined before hand. "HEY! Watch where your-" She stopped mid sentence, looking at all three of us. "Oh, Hey."

"What in the hell happened to you?" Yi asked, looking at Alice from head to toe.

"I landed in a pond full of mud." Alice sighed. "How about you?"

Yi replied, "I landed somehow perfectly."

Silver chimed in, "Same here."

"I'm another story." I laughed, dusting off the remaining debris on my pants. "I landed hard."

"Ouch." Yi and Alice said simultaneously. Alice then took out a small pouch, which transformed into a white longbow. Arrows came out as the bow completed it's transformation. Yi took out her a pencil, which started to transform into a long spear. Silver brought up his two knives, spining them around his fingers.

"Man, why do you guys have some type of cool transformation?" I complained. I brought out my longsword and pistol, and stabbed the sword in the ground, hanging the gun on it's guard. The three laughed, but was shortened by a growl from east of us.

"Here they come…" Alice stood herself up, breaking into stance with her longbow. She pulled out an arrow, shutting an eye to aim towards the growling. Yi aimed her spear in a charging downward position while Silver snuck his knives into place on his hands.

"I got this." I swung my sword like a baseball bat through the bushes and trees, exposing the three grim that lie vulnerable now. "NOW!"

Silver threw his knife into the head of the right grim. He charged in with a battle cry, dodging a strike from the grim, and stabbing it in the chest of the grim. He then got a hold of his other knife, slicing them through the grim, killing it with a passion.

Yi charged up, digging her spear into the ground making it act like a vault pole. She flung herself up in the air, throwing the spear down into the grim, piercing it into the ground also. She put all her might into coming down, pounding on top of the spear, digging the spear deeper into the grim, killing it.

Alice's kill was swift and easy. A couple shots to the head, and it was down. She suddenly flung one more behind it, putting a hole through the bushes, into a hidden grim.

"Nice." I complimented their work. It sucks i didn't get to kill any grim.

"Erm…" The three of them grunted.

"Hm?" I asked.

Silver frowned, "It seems like we're doing all the work."

Yi added, "You still yet have to kill a grim."

"Pff…" I shrugged off nervously. "I'll kill one eventually." I walked off, leading the three northbound. Hopefully I can stumble upon a grim, proving i'm worthy of admission of a member.

We stumbled upon our second clearing, this time more bushier. There were a couple of dead grim snakes here, so we decided to push forward. "Wonder who killed those." I asked myself as we ventured forward.

We then came to a holt, where we encountered a group of two. It was the girl with the bow i saw earlier, alongside a blonde with gauntlets. The girl's bow twitched as she turned around to see whom it was.

"Oh." The blonde said. Holding one of the chess pieces in her hand. Wait a moment, chess piece? I flipped up my scroll. As the mission says, find the relic, which is probably the chess pieces, and bring it back to the cliff. There were many laying in a circle around them, all laid out organized.

"That's it!" I ran down the slope entering into the ancient circle. I snagged one of them, glancing at the two as they observed us.

"A black horse." Yi stated.

"Mornin'." The girl in blonde said.

"H-hey." Silver said. I looked on him, and he had his arctic hat on now. He glanced at the girl with the bow suspiciously, who glanced him back the same way.

"Sorry, he's shy." I nudged him. "My name's Ezeckiel." I held out my hand to the girl with the bow.

"My name's Blake." She shook hands with me.

"Yang." Yang stated her name bluntly. "Yang Xiao Long." She held out a fist. I bumped her fist back. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks." I said. "That's Yi, Alice, and this is Silver." I pointed at them.

"Awesome." Yang nodded.

To our interruption, shuffling came from the left. An ursa appeared, falling face flat onto the ground. A boy in green and a girl in pink hopped off of it.

Yang exclaimed, "Did that girl seriously ride an ursa?"

"Holy shit." Yi said.

Suddenly, a girl being chased by a deathstalker appeared. She was dodging it blindly, weaving through it's claws like it was nothing. Then came along a girl in red, hugging to seem what seems like her sister, Yang. "Ruby!"

"Did that girl seriously run all the way here with a deathstalker on her ass?" Blake grunted.

"Jaune!" The armored girl shouted for his name as Pyrrha dove onto the pavement of the relics. "Holy…" The deathstalker stopped in it's tracks, facing all of us.

I looked at Yang, who was on the verge of bursting into flames. Literally, she actually did. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR TWO SECONDS AND CHILL OUT BEFORE ANOTHER SHITTY THING HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Yang screamed as her aurora flowed around her like a wildfire.

"Jaune!" The armored girl waved up into a tree, where a boy stood place.

"Pyrrha!" He waved back. Suddenly, a nevermore flew it's way into the area, dragging along a girl in white. Alice's jaw dropped as she saw squirming around.

"Is that really who i think it is…" Alice facepalmed. "God damn it…"

"Weiss Schnee…" Yi said her name.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME!" Weiss screamed out as she squirmed around.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouted.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

Ruby replied, crossing her arms. "She'll be fine."

The boy in green stated, "She's falling." She fell feet down, but moments before she landed, the boy from the tree caught her mid air, but stumbled with his catch, making a comedic scene when Weiss fell onto the boy. They both shuffled themselves up, grouping towards the relics.

Weiss then stopped in her tracks, immediately eyeing out Alice, who had a snarky face on her.

"OH HELL NO!" Both of the screamed.

The deathstalker started to inch its way towards us, but without hesitation, Ruby made a charge. "I got this!"

The nevermore screamed from above, catching Ruby off guard, flinging it's sharp feathers towards the girl. Ruby attempted a retreat as Yang started to follow up on her sister, failing to do so. Ruby's cape got pierced, leaving her pinned as the deathstalker hesitated on flinging it's tail right onto Ruby.

I turned my head away as i heard a large crack. Turning my head back slowly, Weiss was gone, already next to the scorpion like creature. Weiss froze it with her weapon somehow. "What are you thinking?! Charging with no plan?! You're such a child…" Weiss started roasting on the poor girl as she was still pinned down. Yang removed the leaf, frowning upon Ruby. "I know i can be an ass sometimes, but if we're going to do this, then let's do this together."

Ruby nodded her head in defeat, "I'm not trying to show off, i'm trying to prove to you i can do this."

"It's times like this in which we need to group up together." Weiss said, lending a hand to Ruby. "I'll be nicer if you wouldn't like to show yourself off."

Yang and Ruby nodded. Yang then hugged Ruby, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, but we need to get back to the mission. Grab the artifact, and head back to the cliffs." Ruby stated. All of us nodded. I glanced at my artifact, and placed it in my pocket. Ruby and Jaune grabbed a piece of their own, and nodded at each other.

"That thing's circling back." Jaune pointed out. Then on cue, the ice attached to the deathstalker started to break.

"It's time we leave," The guy in green, Ren, pointed out.

"Right!" We dashed for the cliff. Right behind, the ice then broke, leaving the deathstalker chasing us. Pyrrha and Alice stopped to turn around to cover us with projectiles as we ran across the bridge. All out of nowhere, the nevermore came bashing into the side of the bridge, splitting the group into two.

"GAH!" I screamed as i was flung out to the farther side. Alice and Silver were on one side while i was with Yi. Yang was already on top of the world on a pillar, shooting at the nevermore as Alice and Silver managed to work with Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha to take the deathstalker out by stabbing it's tail into it's own head. Nora did the rest by pounding the removed stinger into the head, dropping it into the ravine.

Meanwhile, paying attention to Yang, the nevermore came with a charge with it's mouth wide open. Yi then vaulted to the other side, aiding to Ren and the others.

One arrow pierced the side of the nevermore from Alice' arrows, but it failed to stop. Yang then jumped up, perfectly landing inside the mouth of the nevermore.

"FUCK" Yang shot. "YOU" Yang shot again. "PIECE" Yang shot another time "OF" Yang shot yet again. "SHIT!" She shot one last time, before the nevermore flung itself onto the cliff wall.

Blake stretched out a ribbon onto Yang's side as they both hooked them onto pillars. Ruby then shot up, landing onto the Ribbon, acting like a catapult. Weiss dragged her glyph back as they made a small discussion before launching Ruby. Ruby cocked her sniper back before hooking onto the nevermore. Weiss then used her glyphs as a launch pad for Ruby to drag the nevermore upward. Then I noticed something horrible.

"No bullets." I said to Weiss as i stood beside her. "Ruby cocked her gun and no bullets came out."

Weiss gasped. "RUBY!"

Ruby was already 1/8th up the cliff. Yang's eyes widened, as well as Blake's.

"YI!" I screamed "COME BACK HERE WITH ALICE!"

Yi vaulted again back, grabbing Alice by the neck and flinging her across. "What?" Alice asked.

"Fling an arrow up there, so I can ride it. Ruby's in deep shit right now." I stated as I looked up to Ruby. Alice hesitated with her actions. "JUST DO IT DAMN IT!"

Alice flinched, then nodded. She then took out a long heavy arrow, aiming it upwards. "Grab onto it as soon as i shoot it.

I nodded as I looked up to Ruby, who was halfway. Weiss looked back at me, as well as Yang and Blake.

The arrow then shot, pulling me upwards. Ruby then hit the top, and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"NO!" Ruby screamed.

I pulled out my longsword, hitting a trigger button to change itself up. "OUT OF THE WAY RUBY!"

Ruby pulled her head up, and at the last second, removed her scythe from the nevermore. With a battle cry, I pulled down onto the nevermore.

Last chance, don't mess this up. I pulled the trigger, igniting my sword in gold. Ruby slid down hooking her scythe as she watched. Yang and Blake froze as Yi grabbed onto Alice's hand.

With one last aim, I swung horizontally right over the neck of the Nevermore, busting the cliff, as well as the nevermore's body. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering my eyes blind. The explosion rocked the cliff, but the impact itself exploded part of it, leaving a dent within the cliff. Boulders of rock came onto the nevermore as it's remains got buried within. Leaves of the bird were raining slowly drifting downwards onto the slope.

Ruby's face lit up as blood came raining down onto her. She covered herself up with her own cape, blinding herself from the falling me.

I fell ontop of all of this mess, somehow avoiding all the rubble. Silence filled the terrain.

"How is t-that… for a kill." I teased Alice, Yi, and Silver.

 _Beacon Academy, 6:45 PM_

"Receiving the black bishop pieces, will be Team CRDL, also known as team Cardin, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin stated. Claps erupted from the crowd as the next team switched, which was Jaune's team. They've decided for Jaune to be the leader somehow. Pyrrha decided it for herself actually…

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos…" Ozpin stated. "You will all be receiving the white rook pieces. Jaune Arc will be leading your team, and your team name will be JNPR, also known as Juniper." The crowd erupted into big cheers. Pyrrha's name was being chanted as they shuffled off stage.

Then came up Ruby's team. All equal in destiny and size. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will all receive the white knight pieces." Ozpin said. Already, cheers from the crowd erupted. "You will be led by Ruby Rose, and your team name will be Team RWBY, also known as team Ruby." Cheers were meant for the team. They did all the hard work clearing out 25% of the grim in the Emerald forest.

Then, I stood up. Walking up the stairs along side Silver with his arctic hat, we stood up loud and proud. Cheers were all around us, giving us a wake up call to rise our standards up. I nudged Silver, who was smiling all the way. We put our hands behind our backs, as Ozpin nodded for continuement.

"Ezeckiel Reyes, Alice Roush, Silver Smith, Yin Murray." Ozpin stated as the crowd died into a silence. "You will all be receiving the gold king piece." Cheers exploded from the crowd as I smirked. "Within you lies a great future. You will be led by Ezeckiel Reyes, and your team name will be EASY."

"WOO!" Jaune shouted from the crowd, waving to them.

"GO TEAM EASY!" Ruby shouted.

Ozpin gave a relief sigh, "It looks like things are shaping up to be, an interesting year."

 _Satellite Stories - Vagabonds_

 _Please let me know what you think. Again, the story is still under production, so you'll come across a ton of unneeded grammar errors and a ton of time skips. Thanks!_


	3. C3 - Make Me Understand

**Chapter 3 - Team EASY**

 _Dorm room, 6:00 AM._

The first noises emitted into the room. Grunts and moans arose as the team alarm clock set itself off. The first member to click the snooze button was Ezeckiel, who was nearest to the buzz. Arising from bed, he took out his binder full of all the schedules that content their member's doings. Sore from last night, he stretched out as he read the papers, unclipping four sheets for every one of them.

"Damn." Ezeckiel cussed at himself. "Three classes, all in the morning, and i'm the earliest out of you four."

"MMffpph-" Silver let out a muffled moan as he growled into the pillow, stretching himself out. It wasn't long that Yi and Alice groaned upward. Unsurprisingly, Alice was immediately up and going, bundling up her clothes to take a shower.

"'Mornin." Ezeckiel greeted.

"Yo." Alice replied as she bit onto a hair tie, bundling her hair to wrap the hairtie around.

Silver's ears perked up from the bed, "God damn it."

"Same." Ezeckiel replied as I handed out a paper to Alice. "By the way, that's your schedule."

"Wha- Oh." Alice blanked out as she tied her hair up, reading the paper. "You said you have three morning classes, right?"

Ezeckiel nodded in Alices mirror as he fixed his own hair up. "I'm going early just incase something goes wrong."

"No breakfast?" Yi asked as she munched on a snack bar.

"I've lost my appetite after yesterday." He replied as he started to change.

Alice grunted, "Can you change clothes somewhere else?"

"I thought you were going to use the bathroom?" Ezeckiel replied as he continued on. Yi and Silver glanced away.

"Fuck you too." Alice sighed.

"Haha." Ezeckiel laughed as he entered the bathroom. "I'm using this before you do."

Alice dropped all her contents and dashed for the door. "Wait- Oh god damn it Ezeckiel."

Silver finally ejected himself from the bed, walking to the paper Ezeckiel left behind. He scanned the paper for anything offset. Luckily, he had afternoon classes. "4:00, 6:00, and 8:00, all in the afternoon."

"Holy-" Yi dashed up next to Silver. "No way you can have that late of classes."

Silver shrugged. He definitely liked his schedule, not minding the position he was in. "Might as well huddle back in bed."

"Lucky." Yi spat. She read her paper. Her face lit up, satisfied. "For me!"

"How's your classes?" Silver asked as he flung himself onto the bed.

"All afternoon." Yi said. "Not as late as yours though, but I do have four classes I'm taking."

"Damn." Alice leaned against the wall as she flung her paper up to her face. "Looks like I'm going to be in a class with Ezeckiel."

"Cool" His muffled voice heard through the bathroom. He opened the bathroom. "I'm guessing I have the earliest classes, right?"

"Yep." The three of them said.

"Oof." He readjusted his suit. "I tell you what, these uniforms look pretty sleek."

"Mine may be too big." Yi chimed as she held hers up to her body.

"You'll probably grow into it."

"You seriously sound like my dad."

"Haha." Ezeckiel giggled as he ran through the content of his backpack. Nothing too mysterious inside. Snack bars, Papers, Folders, and a laptop.

"Alright guys, I'm heading out. See you in the afternoon." Ezeckiel said as he exited the door.

 _Ezeckiel's POV_

I closed the door behind me softly. Looking both ways, I walked left. A couple were dashing through the hallways, catching me off guard. What were they doing? They were all in their school uniforms, so i'm assuming they're late.

Mazing my way through. I followed a couple students into the hallways. Taking out my schedule, I read in my head. First class, Professor Ports lecturing of Grimm. Interesting subject. I'm usually taught the basic four subjects of Math, English, Science, and History. This time, they're more specified to hunters and huntresses liking.

I looked at the glass flooring as I walked along as I watched my feet go from step to step all the way to class. The academy was separated by section, and fate had to decide my classes were all the way at the other end of the school.

I lifted my head to gaze through the corridors of the large hallways. The hallways gradually got bigger, all emptying into the main commons room, where everyone was meeting up for breakfast. A vending machine caught my eye, full of small snacks.

Damn, i'm lying to myself. I said I lost my appitite, but… those snackbars that Yi was eating looked pretty good.

Patting myself down for spare change, I pulled out a couple of lein paper bills, inserted them into the machine, and pressed the letter and number A3. The machine unwinded itself a small snackbar that looked familiar to what Yi was eating. Taking it out of the machine, I read the label, "Niko's bar.", which had a red label identical to her hair. It was the girl on team JNPR, who was very well known throughout Remnant due to her abilities to fight.

Continuing on walking, I slipped the bar onto my backpack, accidentally bumping into a couple students along the way. "Sorry!" I apologized.

The students didn't reply, going along with their business. Rude, but well played. Looking left, I saw the overhead sign listing class numbers. 121 was my first class, veering me right. I glanced at most of the students, who had their own personalities shown throughout the commons. Statements of opinion were heard all over the commons sadly, unknowing that people were sadly eavesdropping.

"She's definitely a bitch." I heard from the left.

"Odd, since I was 1 room down of her." Another chatted.

"What's your first class?" The others talked.

I weaved through the crowds into the hallway. Counting along the signs, I stumbled upon my class fast. No one was standing outside the door. The room lights were off, giving a sense of awkwardness into the air.

"H-Hello?" I asked scarcely. No answer.

Looking to the side, I saw a pair of light switches. Flicking them on, the room filled with brightness. Unfolding my schedule, I noticed I was standing in room 120. Immediately, I flicked off the switch in a state of panic, looking both ways making sure no one saw me, and walked out.

"Oh god." I said to myself, finding room 121. There, stood about a couple of students inside the room, which was huge. It could fit about 50 inside the room, which about… zero we're filled up. Looks like i'm the first one to sit down.

Sitting my bookbag down, the students outside took a seat, pulling out their scrolls in boredom waiting for class to ring.

Minutes went by in a hurry as I waited impatiently for a teacher to come along. Professor Port should be coming in soon hopefully.

More and more students filled the seats of the room. Observing each one of them closely, none of them looked to any suspense. Good thing, because I don't want to be stuck with a room full of talk-

Footsteps ran up the hallway in a hurry, vanishing my train of thought. Four students in a panic entered the room on time as the bell rang.

"Wake us up earlier next time Blake." The pale girl held her knees as she regained her breath. She followed her team into the final four seats in a row.

"Welcome to Grimm Studies, 121." Professor called out as he entered the room. The room died down to a silence. "We'll get started with a small statement, with rules."

He blabbered upon how a leader is a leader. Don't have late assignments, don't screw up. Pay attention, all the basic rules. The last rule caught my attention. Sparring in class. No headshots, and if you're knocked down with 50% of aura left, you loose.

A lot of students glanced at each other as Professor talked about. We then deepened into our first lesson of the day, talking about the basic grimm.

The hours ticked by, students fell asleep. To their luck, the bell rang at the right time before Professor rang in another story. One by one, everyone evacuated the room of boredom.

"Thank you Professor." I thanked him even though the lecture was boring.

"You're welcome!" He waved back.

Onto my next class, which will start in 5 minutes. The room across, room 123. Tactics and assembly.

The room had a steam-punk theme, displaying extravagant weapons on the walls. I'm hoping to have experienced students here because i'll be stumped unless I catch on early.

The room was roughly big though having such a small amount of tables to sit at. Students were assigned two to a desk by the looks of the layout, but had a lot of table room to work off of.

The bell rang, and out came a young man with a unique personality. "Welcome, to 123. Please look at your schedule to check if this is the right room you're sitting in, because it'll be awkward to have you here."

Two students panicked, and ran out, cursing at themselves. "Oh jeez. Anyway, My name is professor Zen, one of the only 3 mechanic teachers. We will be teaching Tactics and Assembly, a class where you have to design your own weapon or remodel your own.

My face lit up as i flashed myself backwards to referencing how my team had transforming weapons other than me. "May I all see your weapons…?"

Pulling out the longsword and pistol, I layed them out. The person infront of me had silver darts.

"Sorry to put everyone on the spotlight, but I'm going to have to ask everyone to do a show and tell here in a moment. But for now, examine your weapons and take a description of them."

Mr. Zen walked around silently as he looked closely at our weapons. He pulled out a magnifying glass to examine closer.

He pulled up a chair for everyone to showcase their weapon to everyone. Somehow, everyone had something simular to another student. I was called up third to last, luckily learning off other students descriptions to find the best one for me. Sitting up onto the showcase chair, I layed the weapons on my lap.

"Hello, I'm Ezeckiel Reyes. My weapons are as simple as it gets. Pistol and Longsword. My longsword is plated from the guard down to the handle gold, but used with a base of Tungsten. It's heavy at the base, allowing easy handling." I gave the blade a small twirl around my hand for a description. "The blade wears out easily though because of it, so I'm having to go back to the nearest blacksmith to get it repaired bi-yearly."

Picking up my gun and pinning the longsword, I pulled out the clip to display everyone. "This is the pistol that I have. 17 rounds of 9mm, standard Atlas clips. The bullets themselves aren't really special. They were handcrafted due to the weird clip angle, so the gun won't easily jam."

Mr Zen nodded, "Any specalties to the weapon?"

I shook my head. "Nothing crazy, like a transformation. Basic sheath and holder. That's all."

"Alright, thanks for your time!" Professor clapped.

The class went on to their first lesson of joints. There were about only twelve students in the class overall, but the atmosphere was really high since Professor Zen was really open. He even made a joke about an actual joint.

Class was fun and short, which gave us a lot of time to screw around. Pulling up my scroll, I looked at my notify to see that I've gotten a text from Yi. Pulling it up, she was apparently having an awkward conversation with Silver.

Snapping my phone off, the bell run for lunchtime. I pulled myself out of class and darted right into the commons. Already, the commons were shoulder to shoulder packed to leave the academy to go out to the lunch area, which looked like a church.

Finding an area on where to sit, the only seats available were the ones on the edge of the outer wall. Taking a seat and sliding out the snack bar I got earlier. I started to chomp down what I had.

"You don't mind if i we sit here, don't you?" A girl asked. It was Ruby, from team… RWBY.

I took a gulp. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

The four sat down in a sporadic pace. "How's your day, Rubes?" Yang asked, the blonde.

"Meh." She replied. "Could've been better."

"Were you in Professor Ports class?" I asked.

The four of them groaned all at the same time, making me laugh a bit. "Oh jeez."

The next few days consisted of stale movement. No one was really communicating with each other, deep inside their studies. I probably had the most consistent schedule, while everyone else had something crazy. Silver was pounded with homework the next day, picking up even more books as he went along his business. He would probably be busy with homework for the next couple of days, so i didn't want to bother him.

A few days later, Vale Festival, 2:00 PM

The next days went on, and suddenly The Vale Festival came around in a hurry. Energetic, smooth, and-

*BANG* "MPFH!" I stumble to the floor, running into someone on accident. I looked up, but he was gone in an instant. Silver's eyes grew wide as he darted left. Blake suddenly blew by towards his direction in a hurry, along side her team.

Without futher thought, I grabbed Yi and Alice's attention, "We gotta follow Silver, NOW." They nodded as they trailed behind me. Suddenly, RWBY's team ran into a person, but we kept darting. Eventually, we lost him, and Silver returned. He was panting hard as he went behind an ally to remove his arctic hat.

Wiping his forehead, he cursed. "Damn."

"What happened?" I asked him as I offered him my bottle of water. He chugged half of the bottle, wiped his mouth, and finally spoke.

"Some faunus guy ran down towards…" Silver took another deep breath. "The back alleyways so he could get away from some guards. I ended up losing him though since he flung up building to building."

"Damn, know what he looks like?" Yi asked.

"Blonde hair, jeans, monkey faunus." Silver replied, putting his hat back in place.

"At least we have a profile of him." Alice added. We nodded, waiting for Silver to catch his breath.

"Sorry I darted without warning, As soon as I saw his tail, I went to follow since he was on the run." Silver smirked.

I sighed, "Just don't give us any more scares."

 _Satellite Stories - Campfire._


	4. C4 - Resistance

**Chapter 4 - Resistance**

 _Ezeckiel's POV_

I was awoken by Silver rushing up in the middle of the night. Silver's wolf ears pointed up, and faced the door. I shuffled upward, looking at the door, attempting to listen to what was Silver was listening to. A couple muffled shouts we're what I heard, then a door burst open, with a collage of footsteps down the hallway. A voice shouted to wait, but It was apparently too late.

Silver glanced at Alice, then walked up to the door, still in his clothes.

I lifted myself up. "Where are you-" *SLAM* I sighed, because it's impossible to stop a wolf from resisting. Although, I was still tired, I can use for some sleep.

I slipped back into bed, hoping for Silver the best.

 _Silver's POV_

Gotta follow Blake. Gotta follow Blake. Gotta follow Blake.

I traced her footsteps to the front court yard, where she stood in front of a statue. Suddenly, she stalled. She slowly lifted her hands up to her head, untying her bow. There, lied two perked up ears.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow!" A guy said from above. He jumped down from the tree from the right. It was the guy who was running, the faunus at the Vale festival.

Blake suddenly glanced at me, gasping in shock. She looked startled, probably because she couldn't hear me. "Uh…"

"W-Who are you?" The monkey faunus stepped forward.

"I uh… overheard your argument Blake." I admitted. Blake sighed in frustration.

"Eavesdropping? Really?" Blake spat, stepping forward in disgust.

I started to shake in fear, "A-actually… No." In a hurry, but slowly, I lifted my arctic hat up. Lifting my head up, the two were stunned. "I picked your argument up on an accident."

Blake calmed, but still cautious, she whispered into the faunus's ear.

"We're borrowing you for a couple nights." Blake said. "Tag along with us, you'll be interested."

"A-Alright." I hesitantly said, trailing them.

4:00 PM, On top of a Cafe.

The hours ticked on, small talk about life, what food we ate, and basic favorites. It twisted once Blake brought up the conversation I overheard in the dorm room a couple rooms down.

"D-Do you know the white fang?" Blake asked.

"Pfff, Of course every faunus know's about the white fang!" Sun, the monkey faunus, replied fashionably. He was using his tail as a tea-cup holder, casually sipping away.

"You, Silver?" Blake asked.

I nodded softly.

"They're a bunch of scumbags who use force to get whatever the hell they'd like. A bunch of freaks if you'd ask me." Sun commented, sipping away.

Blake took a sip, "I was once a part of the white fang."

"W-What?!" Sun spat out his tea while I jumped out of my seat.

Blake continued, "Well, You could almost say I was born into it." Sun and I looked at each other, then sat down slowly. "Back then, the white fang was a civil union between faunus and humans. Being promised with equality, the faunus were still subjected to discrimination and hate. Humans still thought of us as the lesser ones, so the white fang rose up as the voice of our people."

I nodded, letting Blake continue.

"Of course, being born into the white fang, I was there at every rally. I took part in every boycott, and of course, I thought we were all making a difference. In other people's eyes, I was a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new leader, with an aggressive personality, took his place. He had a different way of thinking, and because of that, we're now going to more civilized attacks. Anything that the humans discriminated, we objected from it, using violence. The worst part was, we were suddenly being treated like equals. The plan was working, not from respect, but from fear."

"I'm guessing you left because of that." Sun implied, sitting himself up.

"Exactly. Now, I'm dedicating myself to become a huntress." Blake stated, taking another sip. "Just a criminal hiding in plain view."

"All within, a black bow." I eye'd her bow. She started to twitch it, letting it shuffle around. "Wow."

A moment of silence went over us as we started to think deeply on who we were dealing with. We were dealing with the raw form of illegal, but yet, she took the right way and left.

"So, have you told your friends this?" Sun asked.

She bowed her head in for a long story. "Silver, I'm not good at one sided arguments. Tell the story from your perspective."

I took a deep inhale, "I was ready to go to sleep, when I was awoken by shuffling within the dorm room next door…"

6:00 PM, Streets of the Vale Festival

We trotted out of the Cafe, and Sun held himself up. "What's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the white fang was behind all of these robberies." Blake implied. "They've never needed that much dust before."

"You're right, they just took the dust and left the money." I said. "I asked a nearby police officer of a robbery near by us."

"The one down the street, right?" Blake asked.

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

Sun stalled, "What if they did?" Blake and I looked at each other, noticing Sun's offset behavior. "I mean… The only way to prove that they didn't do it… Is to go to the place they'd most likely go to… If they were to do it… And not find them there! Right?"

"Sporadic explanation Sun…" I sighed.

Blake sighed too, "The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be."

"I heard a couple of the ship employees talking about a load of dust being shipped from Atlas."

"Y-You're sure?" Blake asked.

He nodded, and our plan carried onto the docks, where we watched as crates and boxes of dust stacked up all over the place.

9:00 PM, The docks. Past sunset, nightfall.

"If the white fang come, they'd sure thought they hit the jackpot." I sighed.

Sun jumped in, "Did i miss anything?"

"Not much, they've unloaded the crates, and now they're sitting there." Blake pointed out.

"Want some food?" Sun asked, offering a green apple.

"Do you always break the law?" Blake sighed.

"Hey- weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun replied. Blake gave a deep dark stare. "Too soon." He said, startled.

"I hear them."

Fwoshing noises came evident from the East. I turned around to find two beams of light shining downward on the docks. The aircraft landed slowly, and quickly, a back gate flung out, and one guard came out.

"Oh no…" Blake kneeled up. "That's… them."

"Didn't know?" I asked.

She sighed, "Deep down, I knew."

A voice came down from the ramp. "HEY! What's the hold up? Grab the toe cables and loot the crates!" A man who wore a tophat with orange hair arose from the aircraft. "Pick up the pace you animals, it's time to stop bickering."

"A human?" I looked towards Blake, who's eyes were wide as a cat.

"T-This isn't right. The white fang don't work with humans, especially not one like that." She unsheithed her sword, and went for the human.

"Oh shit…" I peaked down to see her jump, roll down, and dart for cover. She hid from a couple crates, listening into their conversation as she then bolted up with her sword, pasting it onto his throat. She removed her bow, and arose to make a speech.

"Brothers of the white fang! Why are you listening to this scum?" Blake glanced at the four of them.

"Don't you get the memo?" The tophat man asked. "We're going on a joint buisness trip together."

"We need to move." I told Sun. "There's another one coming in fast, and it didn't sound like the other one.

"Huh?" He asked.

From the west, a couple more aircrafts blew in with ease overtop of the scene, Suddenly, and explosion.

"Son of a bitch…" I cursed, dropping down from the warehouse. I hesitated on putting my two knives, eventually putting both into a reverse grip. Trotting right, Sun and Blake were going after the tophat man. Sun was caught up in a scuffle with some members, but pulled up a couple of nunchuck… shotguns?

He eventually fended them off, darting for the top-hat man. Blake broke in, claiming her territory, and broke into fight with the top-hat man. She was going all out, inverting in and out with illusions and twisting her blade to confuse the man, but it wasn't enough, as she was pounded with his cane. As soon as I was about to break in, Sun jumped into the mix, forcing me into hiding. Turning the corner, a couple members spotted me.

I darted outward to grab their attention towards the edge of the dock. One had a sword while the other one had a gun. The man with the sword charged in, but i dodged his bat-styled swing to trip him off the ledge. Following, I threw the knife into the other's head, but sadly, the handle hit his head, knocking him out. Grabbing the blades, I darted back for the scene in time. The man was fallen, aiming for the hanging crate from above.

"Oh no YOU DON'T!" The trigger pulled on his cane and the bullet flew mid-way. Aiming at a 10:00 angle, I flung the blade up, Slicing the bullet in half, exploding it mid air. My blade ended up into the crane, as their heads yanked towards me.

I was a far from them, so I was caught up in more people's mess. The man aimed for the crane again, and he shot. The crate fell, but the pair separated in time to dodge it. I unslotted my blade from the crate in time to see a scene play from the rooftops. "HEY!"

Our heads turned to see Ruby spin her scythe into the rooftop. She was tagged with a person, a neon green themed person.

"Oh hi red! Isn't past your bedtime?" The man asked.

She was distracted, discussing with her partner when the man fired a bullet into her chest, blasting her a few feet back.

"DAMN YOU!" I cursed.

The neon girl jumped down in a hurry, shattering everyone in her path with a dance of blades. We watched in awe as the girl tore threw the path of at least twenty. As she backed up, she spun her blades to charge herself up for a blow to a couple airships that were coming in. Distracted, we didn't see the tophat man fly into another aircraft.

"He's getting away!" I cried out. He shut the door with his cane, and the aircraft lifted. The place was suddenly met with silence, and Ruby, Neon girl, Sun, and Blake were met in place.

"Well… Hi." Ruby squeaked.

1:00 AM, Docks.

"I must head out for the day, my team will be worried about me for two days." I told the officers and police. "If you need anymore information we got from them, please call us." I trotted next to Blake, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tell Weiss I'm a faunus too. Good luck with getting to terms to her."

She smirked for what seemed like the first time. "Thanks."

Bolting upward, I headed up the ladder towards the beacon academy, where I was met with a lot of hate.

 _CHVRCHES - High Enough To Carry You Over_


	5. C5 - Vice

**Chapter 5 - Vice**

 _Yi's POV_

"Hear about the food fight in the lunchroom?" I asked Silver, who was smelling around to where Ezeckiel put the small tablet.

"Hold up, Give me a moment." Silver said. He swiftly made his way around a bush, to find a small white tablet. "Found it!"

"Damn, you're good." Ezeckiel sighed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Alice dropped her pouch, grabbing her contents out.

"I'm training a wolf." Ezeckiel smirked.

"Bork." Silver laughed.

"Wolves don't bark you dipshit." Yi nudged him in the head with her foot.

Silver gave a blunt but unrestful growl just as a playthrough. "You wouldn't wanna hear me howl then. I'll wake up the whole town."

"Bet." Yi smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe later when we're farther away from the town." Silver said.

"You got all your homework done for the night correct?" Alice asked.

"No." Ezeckiel Replied, sneaking in another tablet for Silver to find. "Silver, Seek."

"Bork!" He go on all fours and started to sniff the ground, his nose going to work. He climbed onto a tree, where he snatched the white tablet.

"Damn." I sighed.

 _4:00 PM EST, Lecture hall. Ezeckiel's POV._

I was in Professor Zen's class, and the class was learning about joint mechanics and how dust plays a role into everything. With the use of dust, we would have the flying abilities we have. We now started to make our first modifications on our weapons. Our ideas were sketched out, my gun and sword, both redesigned to be more sleek and lightweight, as well as retractable.

Professor was going through all the notes I've made. "I see you've taken an engineering class before you went here."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Classic. I'll help you along the way of building yours too, cause some of them are super simple." Professor said.

I nodded, and waved myself off. Staring at my notes, I started to pick up the tools and go to work. One by one, parts were desembled and re-assembled. I needed to get this as fast as possible because I have a sparring session with the team.

"Woah woah, slow i down a notch." Professor said, as he scooped up a couple fallen bolts.

"S-Sorry, In a rush because I need to spar with my team next hour." I replied pasting the modifications on.

"Ah, just be careful with your things." Professor said as he trotted along to other stations. I glared at the others, modifying some odd stuff into their weapons. Someone was modifying their katana into a sickle of some sort, pressing a button as it transformed.

Going back to work, the design payed off at the end just at the end of class. The gun could straighten up into a position to slot itself tightly into the base of the sword, which could now be properly sheathed with the modifications I put to the tip. The sword was being scratched every time i sheathed it, so I put a softer padding inside it as well as a new latch. With the gun fitting upward of the base of the gun, I could shoot the gun via a trigger on the sword on the tip. There would be a gap in the handle of the sword once the gun was pulled out, but I fixed that by putting a twist mechanism to seal that gap up so it wouldn't be noticable.

Class ended, and I headed out to the sparring field in which there was already big fights going on. Some of the pride fights we're crowded with onlookers, as others were just legitimately sparring.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted at me. Upward, The sword of someone fell towards my head. I shifted myself out, but grabbed the sword to stab it into the ground. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine kiddo, be careful next time." It was Jaune, who was sparring with Pyrrha, the one on the Niko's bar. What a horrible matchup, but they're on the same team. Probably training, but the differences are readable.

"We've been waiting for you!" Yi shouted from behind. I turned behind to see her at a doorway outside. "It's way better out here."

I followed her out, in which there were training mats, foam pit, bars, all sorts of acrobatic things. There was also a shooting range, which ranged from what looked like a mile.

"How you do?" Yi said, taking me to Alice, who was stretching.

"Fine, I modified my sword and gun." I said.

"Y-You did?!" Alice stopped, and stood up curiously.

"Yeah…? Why are you so stunned about it? It was gonna happen, because a pistol and a sword are bland." I sighed, walking myself to the gun range. "I'm gonna test it here just incase. Brought a couple tools a long just incase it breaks."

"Where did you get the tools to modify it?" Yi asked as I pulled out my sword.

"A class." I bluntly stated. Pointing at the target with the tip of my sword, I pulled the trigger. The gun went off perfectly as planned, but I started to question myself why I made the gun and sword modular. Pulling back for another shot, I pulled the trigger again. The shots felt weak, probably because of the nozzle of the gun. They were flying though, hitting the target. I then pulled out the gun from the sword, clipping itself into its regular pistol state. Shooting it, there was a definate difference with the gun and the sword. The gun had a ton of more recoil when I shot since I'm using different bullets.

"Looks cool." Yi commented. "Why is there a gap in the handle?"

"Oh." I twisted the sword so the gap could close. "Tadaa!"

"Cool." Alice said as she sat back down to stretch. "Silver should be coming any second now."

Putting the gun back into the sword, I shiethed my sword back into the leather case. Silver arrived, running up to us in a hurry.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." He panted. "Just wanted to be with you all." He inhaled. "I'm bored in the class before this."

"Ah." I said.

"Well, let's start." Yi stated. "You and me Zeke."

"Zeke?" Silver and Alice questioned.

"Erugh." I sighed. "Fine, and why did you call me Zeke?"

"Cause Ezeckiel is too long." Yi walked over to the other end of the battle ground.

Zeke... There's something about that name.

I walked to my side of the battle mat. "Whenever you're ready."

"And…. GO!" Silver stomped the floor, pounding out a sound. The mat shaped shifted, turning into a terrain that was mostly flat with a couple of trees. That wasn't enough to bother Yi, who was already on the charge. Pulling my sword out, I pointed towards her, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew out right towards her head. Clicking her pen just intime, the pen transformed into her lance, swiping the bullet in half somehow.

"Damn." I said, pulling the trigger again. Same result, and she was half way across the field. Time to pull out my pistol then if my sword won't work.

I clicked the gun out of my sword, and snapped it into it's pistol position. This time, the bullet flung left, but in a hurry. Yi was now dodging instead of hitting them. The bullet hit the forcefield, sending a plated wave across the arena.

Clipping the gun back into the gun, I went for a charge.

Yi growled into a roar, "RAHH!" She swung leftward towards my face, but I dodged that intime for my own blow.

I kept counter swinging, trying to tap her on the right spot just to get a hit, but it turns out I was wearing myself out more than she was. Stepping back, I observed her feet on where she moved.

Yi smirked, spinning her spear around her back into a different stance. "You're now realizing my semblence, aren't you?"

Huh? I kept silence, her moves were odd, and her stance changed. Her timing I agree was perfect, but I don't think I can hit her in a forceful manner. Jabs will get myself down in a hurry, so all I could rely on is counter swings.

"You see…" She suddenly appeared from behind. "I'm the best at dodging."

"MPHH!" I swung backwards lending me off balance. Yi backed out, giving me a dark stare. Indeed, she was getting into her deep scenes.

"Team leader, It would be a shame if I took you down with one blow." She pointed her lance downward, then pulled a charge right under me. I stepped back, but I have something she won't know.

I activated my semblance, slowing down our times. The semblance is called Axel, so I can work around the clock in a hurry. Axel doesn't stop time, but it can slow down time significantly. If someone is in contact with me, I could also link the into my Axel, but i'll have to use their energy to link them up correctly. I can do this as long as 20 seconds, but that's max. I can slow down the time further, but that decreases my time. Steeping my back foot into the ground, I rolled right before I qued my semblance to revert back to normal time.

Once the time reverted, I looked behind to see Yi shift her spear upward, then to realize that I wasn't there. Her eyes ran wide. "What?"

I jumped up, and back slashed down, putting her down onto the floor. Yi sighed, giving up. She swallowed in fear, looking away in a skeptical face, unknowing what I did.

"W-What was that?" Yi asked again, still panting in panic. I offered her a hand up in silence, and she gazed in awe as I smiled.

"Axel." I said. "I could slow down time with my semblance, but I'm pretty limited."

Silver and Alice ran up to us. "T-That was crazy!" Silver patted my back as I lifted Yi up. Alice crossed her arms, giving me a daring look. I turned to look at her, but she swiveled her head upward. Is she pouting over a fight she wasn't involved in?

Silver nudged Alice, who jumped a bit. She lifted her eyebrow in curiousity, asking for a reason on why Silver nudged her.

"Shall we dance?" Silver tilted to the maiden. Alice slightly amused by the offer, she straightened herself up.

"Gladly." Alice bowed back to Silver, smiling.

Yi and I pulled ourselves to the side as we watched the two duel it out.

"On your mark." Alice gave way to Silver. Silver slowly moved up, but started a forward charge as the terrain started to take shape. Instead of the flat plains I got, It turned into a forest, perfect for Alice to pin up Silver.

"Damn." Silver cursed as he had to dodge the growing trees around him. He swiftly made through the bushes, cutting down them like paper. His moves were quick and timeless, and he kept his head pointed forward as he weaved his way through.

Alice shot a grapple arrow onto a branch, and swung herself upward to get a different point of view. Both of them were now in Proximity, and Silver was the first to make the move. He spotted Alice without Alice even realizing, and knifed his way up onto the tree extremely fast. He made his way up to the branch Alice was standing on, then slowly creeped his way up to her.

Not so fast enough, Alice turned around with a quick spin, shooting an arrow right at Silver's feet. Silver jumped, but couldn't land right, falling down onto the other level of branches. The game is now starting…


	6. C6 - Unfamiliar

**Chapter 6**

 **Zeke's POV**

Bedtime. Everyone's in their clothes getting ready to go to sleep except Yi. Also, Silver and Alice? They're still arguing over the fight.

"Nevertheless, that was still a solid bullshit move Silver." Alice stomped her foot down to a stop right infront of Silver, who couldn't stop grinning.

To put it at a solid point, Silver made an odd move to put an end to the duel. Silver ended up getting the last hit on Alice by coming in with what Silver calls twist-thrust, right into her. Alice made contact with Silver more definitely, but the fight was determined by damage. Silver plowed himself up into Alice, hitting her in a weird way, knocking her out of the edge.

"Still a fair fight in my book." Silver smiled as he layed back down.

"You can't just whack someone off the stage and call it a day!" Alice grunted as she sat back down onto her bed.

"Still funny though~" Yi started to change right in front of us, catching all 3 of us off guard.

"Can you not do that right in front of us?" Alice twisted my head and Silver's head opposite of the wall to obscure our vision. My neck popped hard, causing me to wince.

"Owowow-" I squealed as I grabbed Alice's arm. "We're 18 now you guardian." Alice letgo of my arm, and I faced her in disposal. Silver of course, cranked his head back towards Yi.

I grabbed Silver's collar and plunged him into the mattress. "God damn it why do you have to be such a pervert!"

Silver made muffling sounds as he tried to say something. Alice backed out onto her bed, where she lied back down. I let go on Silver's collar and let him up. He tackled me back onto the floor, where we went at it for about a couple of seconds before Yi clicked her pen.

Our hearts stopped simultaneously.

"Go. To. Bed." Yi sputtered as she covered herself up with her arm.

"Yea yea." I sighed. I sighed and tucked myself onto my bed. I plugged my headphones in, turning on my music. My eyes dazed out quickly as I fell into a deep sleep with my music playing. Good thing it was a Friday, no classes tommorow.

 _And it's the same face  
Presenting the same lie  
If you keep walking sideways  
If you keep changing your mind  
Always the same face  
Presenting the same lie  
If you keep sideways  
If you keep changing your mind…_

 _I woke up in a dim facility. It was another dream I thought. I was in my shorts and classic white t-shirt. Nothing nearby that stood odd; The sunlight rays bleeding through the windows, the dust trafficking along the floor, and the stale air asleep._

 _I heard faint music, reminding me of my past. The guitar strummed as the offset beat played, but somehow, it aligned into a musical composure of fantasy._

 _They say, Silence is sometimes pays._

 _In war, Silence it sometimes pays._

 _They say, Silence it sometimes pays._

 _In war, Silence it sometimes pay._

 _I sweeped my foot on the floor, revealing a dusty floorboard with carvings on it. On it, said "The Safehouse."_

 _I peaked outside of the cracked window, and there stood a town fire blazing. The drumbeat suddenly replaced with violent gunshots, and guitar strums twisting into citizens screaming._

 _I gasped…_

"HHH-" I inhaled as I jumped up. It was exactly 8:00 AM. "What was that…"

I slipped my legs onto the side of the bed, rubbing my face waking myself up. That dream… seemed like a foreshadowing of some sort. I gotta keep my head up for today, because I'm not liking this.

I went to the cabinet to start making cereal. I snatched up the cereal box and milk and poured them into the bowl, then started to eat. Finishing my breakfast, I then grabbed a drawing sheet of paper and a couple different drawing pencils. I then started to slowly sketch out the burning town I saw in my dreams. Closing my eyes to visualize, I saw it on the horizon. Quickly, I zoomed upward to take a good detailed look. My arm then started to clock side to side, pasting up an image.

The 3rd bed shuffled, disturbing my drawing time. My eyes peaked to the right to see Silver just readjusting himself. Suddenly, he started to snore.

"Damn it Silver…" I sighed. I packed the paper in a drawing wallet, and made my way down the stairs taking my utilities with me. Slipping my shoes on with socks, I opened the door, peaking for once last time.

I checked for essentials, dorm room key, scroll, headphones, and set off into the corridors. It was eerily silent, no sign of activity yet. My adrenaline suddenly picked up for no reason as I walked into the commons room, where there was no one to be found. Making my way right to the other hallways, I made my way into the library. There only was 3 large desks, and a couple of couches to sit on. I made my way to the desk and unravel my drawing. I then continued to draw.

Unknowing how much time has passed now, I looked up at the clock. 8:23 AM.

The door creaked open as a female walked in. She stood upright with her back a bit arched, swaying her hips like no one was around, strutting like a supermodel, until she realized I was here. Her eyes suddenly thinned out like a cat's eye does.

"Oh." The woman said as I went back to drawing, attempting to keep my other emotions out.

"Hi." I said as I continued to draw.

"You're on team EASY Correct?" She asked.

I looked up in interest. "Y-Yeah." Suddenly, I realized who it was. It was Blake Belladonna, one of the four on team RWBY.

"You must be from team RWBY?" I asked.

She nodded as her bow twitched…? Oh, It was the faunus on their team. Silver interacted with her over the nights before.

Blake wondered off into the isles of books. She plucked one out deep within, and came back. She eyed me oddly as she sat down. I continued on to draw, but then she relaxed back onto the table across from me.

Another 15ish minutes passed. I pushed myself up, looking at the doorway. "Hey Blake, do you know where the restrooms are?"

"Yeah, they're to the right of the library over there." She pointed with her nose.

"Thanks." I said. I walked out of the library and did my business. I came out of the restroom and looked up, "Hm…"

It was fullbright outside, but yet there was clouds that we're dark that spotted the skies. The wind whistled along the walls. It looks like there's a storm coming.

I came back to the library to see Blake looking at my drawing. Blake gave me a curious look, wanting a description obviously.

"I saw this in my dream overnight." I told her as I sat myself back down.

"What was your dream about?" Blake pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"Don't know to be honest." I sighed. "It was weird, I woke up in a dusty factory or something, and saw this outside the window."

Blake nodded. She stood up to pick up her book from the other table, and came back sitting beside me. "I got a couple of questions for you."

"Hm?"

"How does Silver act like?" She asked.

I stopped sketching out, and thought. "He's a more closed person, but once you get to know him, he's a better person."

Blake nodded, "You know that, he's a…"

"Yeah." I replied. "I know you are too."

She flinched a bit, "Did Silver tell you?"

"Yeah." I replied again. "Is there a reason to hide yourself behind a bow?"

"I… uhm…" Blake stumbled upon her words. "Look, promise to not tell anyone in this school." I nodded my head. "I was a part of the white fang growing up. Before the leader they have now, they consulted in peaceful protests in faunus rights. Now, since the leadership changed, we're under a more violent leadership, and that's what makes us look harsh."

I nodded. Blake continued, "I saw Silver beat up on the first day, and It sucks I couldn't do anything to help him. There was another girl I know who was taunted because of her bunny ears."

"Wow." I nodded. "I thought my life was harsh but jeez…"

"No worries, in the end it'll all play out well." Blake leaned back. "Any shitty situations you're in?"

"I…" I stopped myself, and organized my thoughts before I continued. "Erm… This one is complicated. I snuck into the school via a fake transcript like Silver did. My whole family split up because of a disaster, and I want to reunite them one last time. So I'm becoming a hunter to find my family."

Blake stayed silent as she let the story sink in. "How's your progress going?"

"Fine. It's hard because I only have contacts to 1 person, and that's my sister, who is 300 miles away from me." I sighed as I leaned back. "'Part of the white fang aye?"

"Again, not anymore." Blake stated. "I left because I'm tired of doing illegal things. I'm also taking it my way on making a statement to draw a different image for us faunus, especially with Weiss on our team."

"Ooooh shit yeah..." Weiss Schnee, alliances with the Schnee Company. The Schnee family is known for discriminating fauni, and with Blake there, that doesn't work out.

"She already found out I'm a faunus, and we've sorted things out ever since after the whole thing on the docks…" Blake sighed. "I somehow persuaded her into her treating me fairly for once, which is unbelieveable."

"That's good…" I said as I returned to continue drawing.

There was moments that passed by here and there, Blake and I questioning each other basic life questions. The library started to fill up with people, and that's when Blake and I decided to get up and leave. As I was leaving, she tapped my shoulder.

"Hey." Blake said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Let's go out to eat sometime." She smiled.

I hesitated because it was such a sudden question, "S-Sure!"

"Alright, I'll contact you via scroll." She held her scroll up for a tap. I tapped scrolls with hers as the devices started to change information.

"Thanks for the offer." I said as I started to leave.

I exited the door and looked around. People we're dotting the commons room, but someone caught my eye. Yi was leaned against a wall waiting for me. My heart started to pump once she turned to me with a slight envy. She clicked her mouth a couple times as she pushed herself off the wall.

I walked up to her as she turned away, "Being real here, you're an actual tsundere."

Alice stumbled upon herself, panicing as she twisted her head trying not to cause a scene, "W-WHAT!?"

"I sensed you at the doorway looking at me you dunce," I sighed as I walked past her. I can't believe I just bypassed her wrath...

"I UH-" Alice attempted to blurb up a reasonable argument, but couldn't.

"Let's go to the dorm, I gotta tell you about something."

She straightened up, "Y-Yeah…"


End file.
